Extra Credit
by Lovin In The Oven Contest
Summary: When Bella finds out she's in danger of flunking Home Ec, she agrees to do extra credit after school to make up for it. Imagine her surprise and dismay when she finds Edward in an apron in the Home Ec room also. Hilarity and lemons galore!


**Extra Credit**

**Word Count: 3471 **

**Rating: MA **

**Pairing: Edward/Bella **

**Summary: Edward is a jock and arrogant, Bella is sassy and has low self esteem because she's not skinny or popular like the other girls. When Bella finds out she's in danger of flunking Home Ec, she agrees to do extra credit after school to make up for it. Imagine her surprise and dismay when she finds Edward in an apron in the Home Ec room also. Hilarity and lemons galore! **

* * *

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me," Bella complained as she stared at her report card and the big fat D minus for Home Economics class. Why the fuck had she decided on Home Ec of all classes? She could've picked Computer class, or an extra Math class, or an extra science class, but no, she decided Home Ec would be the perfect solution, not knowing that it meant she'd actually have to cook something.

"Just because I burned a couple of dinners? Give me a fucking break," she muttered, stomping towards her locker. Alice Cullen caught her eye and gave her a pained look, but Bella had a mission. She headed for the Home Ec class, eager to talk to Ms Cope about her grade. Hopefully she could do some extra credit or something, maybe an essay or something that would get her mind off of everything else.

She paused outside the doorway. Edward Full of himself Cullen was in there talking to her. Bella scowled. Edward Cullen was the biggest jock at Forks High School, he was on the baseball team and the soccer team and thought he was God's gift to women. He and Bella had definitely had rounds a few times. Bella thought he was obnoxious and smart assed, he thought Bella was stubborn and sassy. More than once they'd exchanged heated words, and everyone thought they were secretly sleeping together, but Bella would rather have her eyes poked out than touch that. If the rumors about him and his womanizing ways, who knew what he had? Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Tanya Denali were among his list of conquests. Too many times Bella had stumbled across Edward sucking face with one of them, and it grossed her out. She was sick and tired of seeing all the happy couples walking through the halls with their hands in each other's back pockets with goofy grins on their faces.

Edward and Alice along with Emmett Cullen were the adopted children of Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. Alice was dating Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett was dating Rosalie Hale. The four of them were nauseating. Between watching them tongue fuck in the hallway or watching Edward paw any of his ladies, this school was getting to be disgusting. Thank god Spring Break was coming up, a whole week without watching all the disgustingly sweet couples.

"Swan," Edward retorted on his way out the door. Bella gave him a brief nod.

"Cullen," she replied just as coolly. Apparently she wasn't good enough to be called by her first name. Well that was fine with her, she didn't need Edward Cullen anyway.

"Miss Swan, what can I do for you?" Ms Cope asked pleasantly.

"I was wondering if there was any way I could raise up my grade."

"Well, you could stop by after school and do some extra credit."

"Do you want me to write an essay or something?"

"No, dear, this is Home Ec. If you want me to raise your grade up, I need you to fix one meal without burning it. Stop by after school tomorrow and if you can fix everything I have written on the list, I will give you a B."

Bella groaned. This was not going to end well, she just knew it. Last time she tried cooking for her dad, she damn near burned the house down. The look on Charlie's face had been priceless. Why oh why had she picked Home Ec as her elective? She should have chosen something easier.

* * *

"What's wrong, Bells?" Charlie noticed Bella picking at her food. She sighed heavily.

"Dad, am I fat?" He almost choked on his water.

"Why would you think you're fat? You are not fat, Bella, you're beautiful."

"Then why don't guys like me?" She stared down at her body, which wasn't perfect. Up till now she'd been satisfied with her size, but maybe she'd been looking at it all wrong. Of course she wasn't tiny like Alice or tall and supermodel gorgeous like Rosalie, but she wasn't exactly Miss Piggy either. She had a little bit more meat on her body than she liked, but maybe that was why no one looked twice at her. Mike Newton was the only guy that gave her the time of day, but he'd talk to anyone. Bella didn't like him though, he was too weird for her taste.

"If they don't like you, then they're the ones that are missing out. Don't let them intimidate you or try to tell you that you're not worth it, because you are."

"You're just saying that because you're my dad."

"No, I'm saying it because it's true." He rumpled her hair playfully, giving her a crinkly eyed smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm not going to be home for dinner tomorrow, I have to stay after class for Home Ec to try to raise my grade up."

"Well, I hope you don't burn the school down," Charlie joked, carrying his empty plate to the kitchen. Renee just rolled her eyes. Bella debated throwing her spoon at him but decided not to.

"You're getting a little bit better though, Bells, now that you know the smoke detector is not a kitchen timer," Charlie added, earning a playful swat from Renee.

"Shoo!" Renee told Charlie, and Bella groaned. Here it comes, another mother/daughter chat. They were becoming more frequent now, and more embarrassing. Bella remembered the awkward menstruation talk, and then the sex talk, and then the food disorder talk, back when Bella had tried to go on a crash diet.

Renee pulled up the chair and sat down, staring at her.

"So what's got your panties in a twist, Bella?"

"I just don't know, Mom. I mean, the only guy who's ever given me the time of day is Mike Newton."

"Oh honey, you're still young yet, you'll find someone."

Bella stared in the mirror. Chunky butt was the word that came to mind. Blech, she thought, staring at herself. Her thighs weren't exactly flabby, but they could use some toning up, and her face was definitely rounder. Maybe a few pounds wouldn't hurt, but she wouldn't do the crash diet thing like she'd done before, this time she would do it the right way. Cut back on the fatty foods, eat more fiber and more greens, and cut down on the snacks before bedtime. She decided to take a bubble bath and then head to bed. She had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

"Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I are going to the mall tonight after school, you want to come with us?" Alice asked at lunch, stealing a carrot off Bella's plate.

"Can't, I have to stay after for Home Ec class. I got a D minus and have to do extra credit to bring it up to a B." She rolled her eyes. Knowing her luck, Ms Cope would make her cook rack of lamb or something totally hard.

"Uh oh, should I call the fire department and have them on speed dial?" Alice joked. Bella just grunted.

"Hardy har har," she muttered, chewing on a piece of lettuce. She'd gotten a salad, a tuna fish sandwich, and a container of yogurt today. The meatloaf had smelled gross and she dreaded to think about where it had been. Meatloaf wasn't supposed to be that dark, was it?

"Edward said he saw you yesterday," Alice said, causing Bella to choke on her juice.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing, he just said you looked like you were in a bad mood."

"I was, I got a fucking D minus in Home Ec. I should've taken a different elective, but I had to take Home Ec. It's bad enough I can't walk straight without tripping over something, but to add cooking to that it's a disaster waiting to happen. So I have to fix a meal using the list that Ms Cope leaves for me and if I can do that without burning something, I'll get a B." Bella rolled her eyes as Rosalie came over to sit down.

"I should've brown bagged it today, this meatloaf looks like something that they scraped off the road or something," she said, rolling her eyes at the brown meat like substance on her tray.

Bella finished her lunch and headed to class, eager to get this stupid day over with. As soon as she got out in the hallway she saw Edward Cullen, and she groaned. He stared at her, smirking.

"Swan," he said coolly, acting as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Cullen," she retorted, trying to get by him. Gravity cursed her and she tripped, almost knocking him over. He reached out a hand to steady her.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall," he teased, laughing at his own joke.

"Very funny, smartass," she snapped, heading off in the opposite direction. God, what was it with him? Why was he so mean to her? And worse, why did she let him get to her? He was nothing but a foul mouthed smartass who only cared about sports, there was absolutely no way he could be interested in her.

Gym class was brutal. Bella couldn't hit the volleyball to save her life, and when she did finally hit it, it sailed across the room and almost gave Eric Yorkie a concussion. As Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley helped him limp to the nurse, Mike gave her a strange look.

"What else could go wrong today?" she muttered, stomping into the locker room. Angela Weber came over to her.

"Rough day?"

"That's an understatement," she said quietly. Angela's eyes turned sympathetic.

"It'll get better, you're just having a bad day, we all do."

"Yeah, well, disaster is my middle name. Everywhere I go, chaos ensues. I either trip, fall, knock something over, or hit someone within 10 feet of me. If you value your life, run now." Angela giggled quietly. She was a good friend, she enjoyed having her around.

"Want to come over after school and watch a movie or something?" Angela asked.

"Can't, have to fix a meal for Home Ec class in order to bring my D minus up to a B."

"Oh, that should be interesting, guess I'll clean my locker out now, so I won't lose anything when the school burns down."

"Hardy har har," Bella retorted, tying up her shoes as she got ready to head to the rest of her classes.

* * *

As soon as Bella walked into the Home Ec room, she groaned again. What the fuck was Edward Cullen doing here? And worse, why was he wearing an apron and holding a wooden spoon?

"What are you doing here?" Bella snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said coolly.

"I'm here to do extra credit for Home Ec."

"Well, so am I. Ms Cope just left, she said we could work together."

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean, I don't want to ruin your chances of passing, I'm not exactly the best cook in the world."

"Well, I guess I'll just take my chances." He handed me an apron and filled a pot with water.

"So what are we supposed to make?" Bella asked, flipping her hair back.

"Macaroni and cheese, hot dogs, and chocolate mousse." Bella's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? That's like, the easiest meal in the world to make."

"Well, the hot dogs yes, but we're not making Kraft mac and cheese in here, we're making homemade."

Bella gulped.

"Homemade?"

"Yes, we have to boil the noodles, add the cheese, butter, and milk, and cook it in the oven. At least that's how Esme makes it."

"Hmm."

"Can you hand me that bowl please?"

Bella watched as Edward started cutting up the Velveeta cheese into small chunks, and then he got out a grater and started grating some cheddar cheese.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"To sprinkle on top."

Bella stared at him in confusion. Edward chuckled.

"You mean to tell me you've never had homemade mac and cheese before?"

"Uh, no, Renee usually makes the boxed stuff."

"I really need to introduce her to Esme, my mother is an excellent cook."

"Why have you been so mean to me lately?" Bella asked, getting out the ingredients for the chocolate mousse.

"What do you mean?" he asked, watching the water as it started to boil.

"I mean, you're always picking on me."

"Well, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. Can we just put it behind us and concentrate on this? I really need to get at least a C average if I want to stay on the soccer and baseball team."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

"I think the macaroni's done," Bella said, watching the pan as Edward finished getting the ingredients out of the fridge. He handed her the strainer. She almost spilled boiling water all over herself as Edward laughed and handed her a dish towel.

Once Edward had everything in the casserole dish, he opened the oven and placed it inside, setting the timer for half an hour.

"Okay, we might as well start on the chocolate mousse and the hot dogs," he said. Bella stared at the hot dogs and started to moan quietly. Ever since her vibrator had buzzed it last, she'd been horny as hell, and staring at those hot dogs wasn't helping. Plus Edward looked very manly in that apron.

Bella reached for the spoon at the same time as Edward did, and when their hands touched they felt an electrical charge. Edward stared at her in confusion, and Bella moaned quietly again.

"Bella," he said, his face inches from hers.

"You called me Bella. You always call me Swan."

"Well you always call me Cullen."

"Not always, _Edward._ Speaking of which, who's your flavor of the week this week?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he retorted, his green eyes flashing angrily.

"Well, I mean, come on, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, need I say more?"

"They're just friends."

"Oh yeah, I have friends too and I stick my tongues down their throats all the time."

Before Bella could react, Edward had pushed her up against the fridge and was kissing her. Part of her wanted to smack the shit out of him, but damn, he was a fucking good kisser. His lips moved against hers softly, and she wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her closer. She gasped for air as his lips travelled down her throat towards her collarbone.

"Edward," she moaned as he lifted her onto the counter.

"Shush," he said, lifting her shirt over her head.

"Edward, we're going to get in trouble," she hissed.

"Shh, the door's locked, Ms Cope is at a meeting." Oh shit, Bella thought, she was going to lose her virginity on top of a counter in a Home Ec classroom. She grabbed one of the hot dogs and ran it across her lips.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked.

"Haven't you ever heart of foreplay?" she asked, rolling her eyes. He watched as she stuck the hot dog in her mouth, and he groaned quietly. She was going to be the death of him, that was for damn sure.

As Bella's lips moved around the hot dog, Edward got harder until he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the hot dog and threw it in the sink, pulling her panties down. As soon as he was positioned at her entrance, she hissed quietly and grabbed the hot dog again. This time she started to eat it, and Edward couldn't take it anymore. He slipped inside her, trying to fill her completely but meeting resistance. What the hell? She was a virgin?

"Fuck," he said, as he thrust inside her all the way. She let out a shriek, which he silenced with his lips. She whimpered and closed her eyes as he waited for the pain to go away, and when she finally started to move he groaned out loud.

Bella reached behind her and grabbed the bowl that had the chocolate mousse in it, dipping her finger in it and licking it clean. Edward watched as she stuck her finger in again, this time bringing it up to his lips. Edward let out a growl as he sucked the sweet chocolate off her finger. That gave him an idea.

He got out a spoon and dipped it in the chocolate, spreading it across Bella's breasts. She sucked in her breath as he licked, sucked, and cleaned her off, all the while filling her with his enormous cock.

"Oh Edward, fuck!" she exclaimed, as he pulled out of her and handed her the spoon. She proceeded to cover his cock with the chocolate and got ready to give her first blow job. Edward's eyes rolled back in his head as he watched Bella push his entire cock down her throat. When she started to hum, he almost shot his load down her throat, but he wanted to be inside her sweet pussy when he lost it.

"Bella, please," he moaned, as she continued to suck on him, every so often using her teeth. He wasn't going to last long at this rate. He pushed her head away and pulled her back up on the counter, eager to be inside her again. After today, he knew he would never again look at her the same way. She let out a soft sigh as he sank into her again, every so often checking to make sure she wasn't in pain due to the fact that he was slamming her against the counter pretty hard. He grabbed a handful of macaroni that he hadn't put in the casserole dish and put it to her lips. She moaned as she chewed on it thoughtfully. He then picked up one of the hot dogs and rubbed it up and down her breasts before placing it to her lips. Seeing her lips clamp down around the hot dog and feeling her pussy clamp down around his dick was too much for him to handle, and he exploded almost immediately.

Bella let out a scream that almost shattered the windows as she felt an orgasm ripping through her. Edward's cock continued to pulsate as he squeezed every last bit of his release in her. Never again was she going to complain about having to do extra credit. In fact, Home Ec just seemed to get a lot more interesting.

A strange smell hit her nostrils as she came down from her high.

"Shit, the macaroni!" Edward threw open the door and looked at the dish. The macaroni was dark and crusty. He looked at Bella and they both cracked up.

"So much for getting a B, guess you'll have to make it up in summer school," she said, rolling her eyes at him as they both got dressed.

"Well, I'll only do it if you help me," he said.

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean, we couldn't even make a simple meal without burning it, how on earth are we going to manage a whole summer of cooking?"

"We can practice at my house." He pulled her into his arms and stared into her eyes. Who would have ever thought that they would ever come to this? Just this morning they weren't even speaking to each other, and now they'd just finished having sex in the Home Ec room.

"I think we can salvage some of this, it looks like just the top layer is burnt," he said, getting out a knife and scraping off the black parts. He then scooped out a spoonful and handed it to Bella, who swallowed it eagerly. She moaned a little. It was heavenly. She'd never had macaroni and cheese that didn't come from a box.

"Mmm, that's wonderful," she said, licking the cheese off her lips.

"Better than sex?" he teased, eating a spoonful himself.

"Well I don't know about that, but it's good."

"Do you think we have a chance at a passing grade?"

"I think we do."


End file.
